


Perhaps I kept thinking...

by strwberrychampgne



Series: Maybe I Just kept Thinking But You're Still Here. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, meanie, pet shop, there are puppies and kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrychampgne/pseuds/strwberrychampgne
Summary: Wonwoo was just a volunteer in pet shelter living a life surrounded by puppies, kittens, and an array of people who come and go. But somehow this one guy stands out for coming back all the time.Based on an AU I thought of in Twitter aye!!





	Perhaps I kept thinking...

 “This is the last one.” Wonwoo said as he unpacked all the puppy food from the last box. It was the final delivery of the day and he was dying to check up on all his small animal friends after dealing with all these boxes. Wonwoo’s been working at this pet shelter for a while already, it was honestly more of a pet shop since they sell pet supplies as well anyway, and he only likes the times when he gets to take care of the cats, nothing new happens anymore, just the same kinds of people looking for a pet; a kid with their rich parents, the cat lady from Quartz street, couples or some people trying to get their significant others those new Pomsky pups they just had. Same old routine, nothing really new.

Then the bell rang, and a few guys came in the shelter. Two guys, one soft and gentle looking guy and another very manly looking guy who has his arms around the first one, came inside. Another couple, Wonwoo presumes. He was about to greet them when another guy comes in.

 _Wow_ , Wonwoo thought.

This guy was a tall, handsome, godly looking specimen. With tanned skin and soft brown hair, and a smile that will surely light up a thousand Christmas trees. This Sun god-looking man looked around and followed the couple who went straight for the puppy section. Wonwoo was even too mesmerized to greet them and just followed them, trailing behind the guy who’s only a few or so inches taller than him.

The couple looked at all the puppies playing around. “Cheollie, I want to take them all with us.” The gentle guy told his lover who was smiling at him. “Sorry Han, we can only take one of them home with us.” He replied as “Han” pouted and a puppy, a Golden Retriever came up to his feet and Han’s face lit up and carried the puppy. “Cheol! This is the one, just look at him.” He cooed. “Cheol” looked at Wonwoo and smiled. “We’re taking him.” Suddenly tall dude turned and locked eyes with Wonwoo for the first time.

 _Oh dear, just take me now._ Wonwoo thinks.

“Sure, right this way, let’s sign your adoption papers and all.” He says, turning around and leading the small group back to the counter, his face red and hot. He could probably feel tall dude staring at him and is about to melt him right there on the counter.

 _But who am I to assume anyway_? He asks himself. He didn’t think much of himself, he’s probably just a normal-looking guy with a fair share of admirers here and there but he’s not as handsome as tall guy or Cheol, not as pretty as Han or anyone he knows.

He gave the papers to the couple and they signed, tall guy held their puppy as Han excitedly chattered away. “Oh look at him- Be careful with him Mingyu- he’s adorable let’s name him Berry, okay?” Han looked up and smiled at Wonwoo. “Oh and this one looks cute too!” he says. “Mingyu he looks good with-“

“OKAY HANNIE, sorry Jeonghan’s kinda excited and all.” Mingyu aka Tall guy says, in a deep and sexy voice, smiling sheepishly. “I-it’s okay, I don’t usually get called cute or anything to be quite honest….” He blurts out. He wants to punch himself, what the fuck is he saying? But Mingyu laughed, adorably he might add, and replied. “Well you should hear that often since it’s the truth.” Wonwoo’s face heated up even more and he ducked his head, embarrassed and dying inside.

“Well, Mingyu if you’re done terrorizing the poor cutie here let’s go, I’m starving.” Cheol says, grabbing Jeonghan who has “Berry” in his arms. “Thanks a lot, dude. We’ll take care of him.” They went out but not until Mingyu looks back at him with one last glance and smiles, it made him feel all warm and weird inside.

“Just great, I fell for a cute flirt.” He murmurs to himself as he puts away the paperwork and goes to the kitten pen, to pet them again.

 

He’s observed that this has been happening for a while, maybe 4 or five times? And it all started when he first came. Mingyu, the tall, gorgeous beanpole of a human has been coming back to the shelter? It started out as something normal, Wonwoo just thought that he might just want a puppy like his friends. But as time passed it became really suspicious, he’s been coming in almost every day- no scratch that, He’s always there EVERYDAY, so Wonwoo decided that he’d keep an eye on him.

He couldn’t just drive him away, he’s probably gonna volunteer as well soon(and he’s hot but scratch that). It’s his job to assist him and stuff but to be honest he can’t help but be curious… what was in the puppy pen that made this heavenly specimen come back to the pet shelter every single day? He just wants to know, because it’s dangerous not for the business but for his heart. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Wonwoo’s been feeling something weird for Mingyu. Everytime he comes in the shelter, it’s like a tv drama scene when the male love interest comes in, the wind blowing through his hair and the sun shining on his perfect sun-kissed skin. And whenever he sees him cuddle with a puppy looking so soft, he gets so weak in the knees. _The things this man can do…_

And just like any afternoon, Mingyu comes in again and looks at Wonwoo with a huge smile on his face. “Hey there.” He says, smiling. “Am I late?” Wonwoo shook his head and replied. “Nah, on time as usual, we just got a new puppy in. I bet you’d like to see him.” Mingyu got excited as he rushed to the puppy pen. Wonwoo shook his head as he stared at the younger. _What was in that puppy pen anyway?_

Maybe one day he’d look… and see a pile of treasure in the Puppy pen. Maybe they’ve chosen Mingyu as their king or maybe Mingyu IS a puppy. Whatever is going on in there, Wonwoo has to know because surely there’s a reason why Mingyu keeps on coming back in there.

And so he made a plan. Not because he wants to see Mingyu being cute with the puppies, of course not! But he’s really curious on why he keeps coming back, I mean the guy can’t like puppies that much right? So he decided he gotta look and see what he was doing in that puppy pen. He got up from his chair and slowly crept to the entrance of the puppy pen where he saw Mingyu lying down with the puppies surrounding him, the little new pup on his stomach. He smiled and he felt warm and giddy inside as he looked at him. _Cute._

He was about to leave but stopped when he heard Mingyu speak. “What am I gonna do?” He rushed and hid behind a nearby shelf as Mingyu sat up and cradled the puppy on his stomach. “Should I just straight up confess or what? I’m such an awkward ass.” Wonwoo frowned, an ass? Mingyu was nothing but wonderful to be honest, what does he even mean. “What if I get rejected? What if… oh forget it.”

_Oh._

_He likes someone._

Suddenly Wonwoo’s world stopped, and he felt quite dizzy. He likes someone? What if he likes girls? Or another guy? What if he just thinks of him as the puppy dealer or something. He felt jealous, whoever Mingyu likes is lucky that a guy like him is in love with them. Man, he feels kind of weird right now. He heard Mingyu get up and he ran to the other shelves pretending to stock up on new toys and he sees Mingyu come out from the puppy pen. “Hey, Mingyu.” He greets brightly. Mingyu’s face lit up and he gave Wonwoo a small and soft smile. _Crap this is bad for my heart_. Wonwoo thinks as he looks away, blushing. He heard Mingyu chuckle as he walked away. “Bye Wonwoo, see you tomorrow.”

_Kim Mingyu is one dangerous man, indeed._

 

It was 3pm in the afternoon, and today was another normal day except that Wonwoo decided to cradle one of the little kittens (whose name is Timmy) because the poor little baby wasn’t feeling well. He had him in his arms while sitting on the bench in his usual spot and was busy cuddling him, he didn’t notice Mingyu coming in and staring at him for a long time, enamored by the sight before him. Wonwoo looked up after a few minutes and was surprised by Mingyu. “H-HEY, have you b-been here for a while?” he asked, embarrassed. Mingyu chuckled a bit and said. “Not really, just got here 10 minutes ago. What happened to him?” Wonwoo looked at the small kitten and pouted. “He’s not feeling so well today so I decided to take care of him. Poor little guy.” He looked back at Mingyu and noticed that he was staring at him, not at the cat.

Wonwoo blushed as he stammered. “S-so you going in the puppy pen again?” Mingyu shook his head. “Nope, I figured that I wanna watch you take care of him.” Wonwoo’s eyes widened. “W-watch me?” Mingyu smiled. “Well yeah, and when you have another customer maybe I’ll take over in cradling him?” Wonwoo looked down as he said. “Are you sure? I mean you like playing with the puppies and all y’know.” Mingyu sat beside him on the little bench, and looked at them. “It’s alright, I bet the little pups are tired of seeing me anyways. Besides I wanna help you.”

And that just does it, the butterflies in Wonwoo’s stomach came back. Just like how it always does every time Mingyu’s around. He nodded as he continued doting on little Timmy, aware that Mingyu is potentially staring at him.

And the day continued on like that, they talked about a few things, Mingyu asked Wonwoo about his life while he asked him about his. Occasionally he’d help Wonwoo out in his job, he even talked about wanting to volunteer. It felt like, Wonwoo was on a date with him and that made him feel… weirdly happy. But he knows that Mingyu probably likes someone else, and he might just think of him as a friend. It was heartbreaking but he wants to try to be happy for him, he’d rather be his friend than lose him anyway.

Soon the shelter was about to close and Mingyu waited for Wonwoo to come out of the shelter. Buzzing with excitement, the two went out and talked some more, before reaching Mingyu’s car. “Oh, well here’s my car.” He says, Wonwoo smiled and waved. “Well see you tomorrow Mingyu.” He said as he began to walk away.

“Wait.”

Wonwoo looked back at Mingyu, leaning on the car. “M-maybe I can drive you home?” Wonwoo shook his head. “That’s not really necessary Min-”

“But it is, Wonwoo.” Mingyu interrupted. “Listen… the truth is I like you a lot Wonwoo, since we first met. And I wasn’t just coming back to the shelter to see the puppies… I was coming back because I want to see you more and maybe we can hang out sometime or something.”

Wonwoo froze on the spot, but didn’t he…

 _Oh_.

OH.

Mingyu was waiting for an answer, and Wonwoo couldn’t believe it, that all this was happening. Just as he was about to give, Wonwoo walked up to him and kissed him straight on the lips, something he always wanted to do for a long time. Mingyu kissed back passionately, with so much pent up affection, and as they both pulled away, panting, Wonwoo said.

“Well, a drive home and more time with you sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEY SO I'm back with a new Meanie fic, it's a oneshot for now to be honest but I'm thinking of possibly adding a sequel or something.  
> I keep on writing fluff nowadays this is just one of them and I hope you guys loved this, I might have another Meanie fic or any Seventeen fic soon so I hope y'all wait for it as well~ Til then see you loves~~~ ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ


End file.
